This invention relates to mechanical actuating mechanism for an automotive disc brake assembly.
Most existing disc brakes are actuated directly by hydraulic pressure, and consequently, most disc brakes are currently used on automobiles or relatively small trucks which are equipped with hydraulic brakes. Furthermore, since no reliable parking actuator has yet been developed for widespread use in automotive vehicles, most disc brakes currently are used only on the front wheels of the vehicle, so the rear wheels of the vehicle may be equipped with a drum brake provided with a parking actuator. Consequently, it is desirable to develop a reliable mechanical actuator for a disc brake, not only so that existing hydraulic disc brakes can be provided with a parking actuator but also because a reliable mechanical actuator will permit disc brakes to be actuated by air pressure. Since most large commercial vehicles are equipped with air brake systems, it is desirable to provide a heavy duty disc brake which may be actuated by air pressure. Since air systems generally generate much lower pressure levels than existing hydraulic systems, an air-actuated disc brake must be provided with an efficient, mechanical, force multiplying mechanism so that sufficient braking torque can be generated. Existing mechanical disc brake actuators, for the most part, have been relatively expensive, difficult to manufacture, and otherwise troublesome.